La Chica del Cabello Pelirrojo
by lachicainvisisble
Summary: Solo aparece en sus sueños difuminada por las luces y lo llama una y otra vez, él no sabe quién es y cuando lo descubre a lo mejor es demasiado tarde.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Solo aparece en sus sueños difuminada por las luces y lo llama una y otra vez, él no sabe quién es y cuando lo descubre a lo mejor es demasiado tarde.

 **La Chica del Cabello Pelirrojo**

 **Capitulo 1: En Sueños**

 _Sentía el viento cálido acariciar su rostro y azotar su cabello, en la lejanía el horizonte se fundía con una luz amarillenta y mortecina que bañaba las colinas del tono nacarado propio de los atardeceres._

 _Todo estaba en una paz absoluta pero aun así escuchaba la risa cantarina de una chica aunque a su alrededor no hubiera nada más que el árbol bajo el cual estaba parado y la yerba fresca que acariciaba sus pies descalzos._

 _El paisaje se le hacía conocido y la risa familiar, suave y divertida seguía allí como traída por el viento_

 _¡Ven a buscarme Harry! – aquella voz le erizo el vello de la nuca con un placentero escalofrío, entonces vio la figura a lo lejos, casi un espejismo difuminado por los muertos rayos solares._

 _Corrió a su encuentro pero por mucho que se esforzara no podía alcanzarla y solo escuchaba su risa y veía el baile del cabello pelirrojo sobre la espalda de la chica._

Abrió los ojos pesadamente pestañeando varias veces cuando la luz del sol dio en su retina, trato de enfocar el techo de su habitación pero seguía siendo una mancha borrosa y blanca, se incorporo lentamente pasándose las manos por el rostro somnoliento, estiro el brazo y tomo las gafas que estaban sobre la mesita de noche y se las coloco, todo tomo forma repentinamente.

A través del cristal de la ventana vio un cielo oscuro y nublado de una mañana del recién llegado invierno y a pesar de la calefacción del apartamento podía sentir el frio provocado por la tormenta de nieve que había caído durante toda la noche, en momentos así agradecía la aparición con todo y lo desagradable que era.

Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared, 8:40 de la mañana en domingo, con una resaca horrible que le causaba una flojera increíble pero tenía que levantarse, bañarse, desayunar, vestirse e ir al almuerzo familiar o la señora Weasley lo mataría. La próxima vez mandaría a buscar snorcaks de cuernos arrugados a Luna y sus bebidas raras que de alguna manera extraña terminaban siendo alcohol.

Se levanto esquivando la ropa sucia, platos sin lavar y periódicos sin leer que invadían el apartamento que ocupaba desde hacía tres años atrás e ignorando la luz roja que prendía y apagaba en su contestador fue directo a la nevera a por una aspirina y un vaso de agua que se bebió en dos tragos.

Camino de nuevo a su habitación y entro al baño tomando una ducha larga y reparadora que lo ayudo a terminar de despertar, seco su cabello mirándose al espejo. Tenía el aspecto de alguien a quien le habían dado una paliza y así se sentía lo cual era extraño porque a él no le pegaba tanto la bebida. El cabello azabache más desordenado de lo normal, increíblemente pálido y dos oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes. La pesadez y el cansancio aun estaban allí como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche.

Se vistió con unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta azul, un grueso abrigo negro, botas y pasamontañas que oculto su cabello y orejas. Metió la varita en su bolsillo derecho buscando su teléfono celular pero no lo encontró, barrio con la mirada la habitación pero no tuvo éxito, chasqueo la lengua y con un movimiento de varita desapareció.

Se materializo en el patio trasero de la madriguera que estaba cubierto por una gruesa manta de nieve blanca, ni siquiera los gnomos se atreverían a salir.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió al escuchar la voz de la señora Weasley cantando sus extravagantes canciones navideñas en la cocina y ver a Fleur sonriendo y mirando como Victorie caminaba torpemente hasta él

¡hola Harry! – saludo la rubia al mirarle

¿Cómo estas Fleur? – pregunto mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña que rio divertida, el pelinegro la miro sin entender porque la risa le ocasionaba un recuerdo que no terminaba de llegar a su cabeza

¿Qué sucede?

Solo… no lo sé – murmuro entregándole la pequeña rubia a su madre que lo miraba intrigada - ¿y los demás?

George, Angelina, Ron y Hermione están arriba y Bill, Charley y Arthur fueron al pueblo por madera

¿Ginny no ha llegado? – inquirió

¡oh, Harry! – exclamo la señora Weasley saliendo de la cocina cortando la respuesta de Fleur – menos mal has llegado, Percy me envió una carta diciendo que Audrey no va a poder venir hoy, va a trabajar ¡en domingo!

¿y eso por qué? – pregunto mientras era arrastrado por Molly hasta la cocina y le servía una taza de chocolate caliente

Ya sabes que ella trabaja en el ministerio muggle y pues un cacharro de esos que vuelan se estrello o algo así y pues los muggles están conmocionados, ya sabes, falta tan poco para navidad

Sucede a menudo – explico Harry al ver la cara de horror de Fleur – seguro fue por la tormenta de nieve

Si bueno… Percy llega en una rato y el nos dirá

¡eh, si ya llegaste! – exclamo Ron entrando a la cocina junto a Hermione que lo saludo con una sonrisa

¿Por qué no colocan la mesa? – dijo Molly mirándolos – cuando lleguen los demás almorzaremos

¿Qué le pasa a tu madre? – pregunto Harry cuando ya estaban solos en el comedor – no ha criticado lo delgado que estoy

Además de lo pálido y ojeroso – reprocho Hermione

A lo mejor me voy a resfriar – dijo el moreno restándole importancia y miro a Ron

Está preocupada por Ginny – explico el pelirrojo – faltan dos días para navidad y no hemos tenido noticias de ella, desde que juega en la selección nacional la vemos muy poco, ya sabes, pero escribía casi todos los días y hoy hace semana y media que no lo hace

Lo último que supimos de ella es que iba a Paris por un juego – añadió Hermione, en ese momento se abrió la puerta y Bill, Charley, Percy y el señor Weasley entraron sacudiéndose la nieve.

La risa cantarina de Victorie y el tintinear de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba en el comedor, las luces estaban encendidas y el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba calentando la casa. El cielo se había oscurecido nuevamente amenazando con una nueva tormenta

¿y Audrey? – rompió el silencio George, Percy miro a su madre que negó con un movimiento de cabeza

Trabajando

¿y eso por qué? – pregunto Bill limpiando los restos de comida del rostro de su hija

Un avión que venía de Francia se estrello al amanecer por culpa de la tormenta

¡oh, Merlín! – murmuro Angelina – se supone que no salen con tormenta

No había iniciado cuando salió, me imagino, además a todos nos ha sorprendido que haya nevado tan pronto

¿fue grave? – pregunto Hermione

Cayo en las montañas, al parecer ya hay varios muertos y…

¿Cómo va el trabajo con los aurores? – pregunto el señor Weasley mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su mujer y luego clavando sus ojos azules en Harry y Ron

Aumm… Muy bien – murmuro este último – mucho papeleo

Lo cual alegra a Neville – añadió Harry al sentir el codo de Angelina en su costado

¿y a ustedes aburre, no? – pregunto Charley divertido

Mortalmente – Hermione se pellizco el puente de la nariz al escuchar a su novio ocasionando la risa de todos aunque Molly Weasley ni siquiera se dio por enterada.

"… _La risa jovial y cantarina hacía eco en el campo de quidditch, hacía un frio que calaba hasta los huesos y estaba oscuro pero aun así podía ver las gradas y los postes de gol. Las leves carcajadas le ocasionaban un insoportable nudo en el pecho que lo hacía sentir cada vez más cansado._

 _Las luces se encendieron repentinamente cegándolo por un instante pero cuando logro enfocar la mirada la vio a contraluz, la figura difuminada por la incandescencia de las lámparas, no podía distinguir su rostro pero si su cabello pelirrojo ondeando como el fuego._

 _¡búscame Harry! – su voz igual de divertida que su risa lo embargo de una sensación de calidez - ¿Qué esperas?_

Se incorporo algo aturdido, miro a los lados notando que aun se encontraba en la sala de la madriguera ¿en qué momentos se había quedado dormido? Todo estaba obscuro, miro el reloj, 11:15 de la noche, se coloco en pie y palpo el bolsillo donde tenía su varita. Sería mejor que fuera a su casa.

Apareció en la sala de su apartamento sosteniéndose del mueble para sofocar la nausea que le provoco la aparición. Camino hasta la cocina sintiéndose cada vez más débil y cansado, coloco a preparar un café y miro la luz que parpadeaba en su contestador

 _¡hola Harry! ¿cómo estás? –_ dio un respingo al escuchar la voz – _soy Ginny, te llamo para saber si mañana temprano vas a estar en tu casa y llegar allí, mi vuelo llega a Londres a primera hora y pues no se me ocurrió otra persona a quien recurrir, les quiero dar la sorpresa a mis padres así que Hermione no es una opción porque vive con Ron y Neville y Luna son tan despistados que a lo mejor se les va la lengua, así que eres el único que puedo usar -_ la risa cantarina de la pelirroja invadió el contestador - _¡oh ,dije vuelo! Usare ese cacharro muggle para que nadie le diga a papá en el ministerio, llego mañana temprano ¿eh? ¿me puedes devolver la llamada? Nos vemos Harry, te quiero_

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza sin poder creer su suerte, Ginny no podía venir en ese vuelo y sin embargo algo le decía que ese era el vuelo de la pelirroja.

 **Nota de autora:** hola, este Fic lo tenía publicado en mi antigua cuenta de fanfiction y potterfics pero las he perdido por lo que decidí abrir una nueva. Espero que les guste, saludos.

 _ **Invisible**_


	2. Capitulo 2: Petalos Caidos

**La Chica del Cabello Pelirrojo**

 **Capitulo 2: Pétalos Caídos**

Sintió una oleada de frio abrazarlo y su cuerpo entro en un temblor convulsivo. Después de todas las cosas, después de ser secuestrada por un recuerdo dueño de un basilisco y una adolescencia atropellada por una guerra Ginny no podía morir en algo tan común como un accidente de avión.

Ella se llevaría la parte de él que aun quedaba y aunque no se hubiera atrevido nunca a decírselo, ella era su única esperanza.

¡Especto patronum! – murmuro moviendo la varita y sorprendiéndose con el sonido de su propia voz – _disculpa la hora Percy pero necesito que le preguntes a Audrey por la lista de pasajeros del avión y revísala, es importante_

El ciervo corrió hasta desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a su dueño sin saber qué hacer.

¡Accio teléfono celular! - ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido el bendito hechizo convocador antes? El móvil fue directo a su mano.

Tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz: Ginny.

Presiono el botón de llamada y espero pero fue directo a la contestadora, colgó con una maldición y busco el mensaje de voz

 **¡por Merlín Harry! ¿se puede saber donde estas? –** dijo la voz de Ginny en un falso tono regañón - **¡se supone que nunca haces nada en sábado! Llámame Harry por favor, estoy esperando que salga el vuelo y espero por tu bien que cuando encienda el celular tenga un mensaje tuyo ¡me estoy convirtiendo en la latosa hermana menor de tu mejor amigo! –** finalizo con una risita.

¡Tiene que ser jodiendo! – exclamo lanzando el teléfono contra la cama y corriendo a recuperarlo cuando este sonó

¿Harry?

Hola Percy – murmuro sin poder ocultar la decepción en el tono de su voz

Yo… Harry… Ginny está en la lista Harry ¿Por qué Ginny está en la lista? – el teléfono se deslizo de su mano hasta estrellarse contra el piso, el pelinegro estaba estático, quieto con la mirada fija en el vació, el nudo que tenía en el pecho haciéndose más estrecho y doloroso.

 _Búscame Harry, ¡vamos!_

Siguiendo un impulso desapareció.

 **1-.**

En aquella montaña hace un frio que cala hasta los huesos, eran alrededor de las 12:30 de la madrugada pero la actividad no cesaba, lo que antes había sido un majestuoso avión ahora era una pelota de metal llena de barro y nieve, el espacio despejado de los arboles que la aeronave había arrancado de raíz dejaba ver el cielo oscuro que seguía amenazando con una tormenta. Las voces y gritos de policías y paramédicos se mezclaban con las sirenas de las unidades que habían podido llegar hasta allí, las luces de linternas se movían de un lado a otro buscando las víctimas del aparatoso accidente, sin embargo, algo en lo más profundo de su ser le decía que Ginny aun seguía por allí en alguna parte.

Harry se hundió más en su abrigo tratando de despejar su mente para pensar con claridad iluminando la nieve blanca con la punta encendida de su varita. Ginny no estaba muerta se negaba a considerarlo pero tenía que aceptar que estaba herida por lo que invocarla no podía ser una opción, podía dañarla aun mas pero… su patronus podía guiarlo aunque los muggles podían verlo y… ¡a la mierda!

¡Especto Patronum! – el ciervo plateado apareció frente a el brillante iluminando levemente a su alrededor

¡llévame con Ginny Weasley! – avanzo lentamente siguiendo al animal que lo guiaba en la oscuridad con la cabeza en alto caminando imponente sobre la arenilla plateada que lo envolvía dándole un aspecto místico, poco a poco fue dejando atrás el caos del rescate adentrándose entre los árboles, su respiración se hacía agitada en momentos sintiéndose cada vez más cansado y débil por el gasto de energía y magia que el patronus representaba, con un movimiento de varita hizo que el ciervo giraba a mirarlo – busca a Ron y tráelo aquí – murmuro con el vaho ocasionado por el frio saliendo de su boca , el animal pareció asentir mientras se evaporaba.

Ginny tenía que estar cerca en algún lugar entre los árboles, camino con cuidado entre la nieve suelta pero eso no fue suficiente un paso en falso y cayó al suelo, su cabeza se golpeo sobre una roca haciéndole perder el conocimiento.

"… _La chica del cabello pelirrojo estaba allí en aquel lugar tan oscuro que reconoció sin problemas. La cámara de los secretos. Ella estaba de espalda a él frente al enorme esqueleto de basilisco. Tenía un sencillo vestido blanco que llegaba a sus rodillas sus pies estaban descalzos y los envolvía el silencio, se acerco con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido pero ella al parecer no estaba interesada en huir esta vez, acaricio su hombro contando cada una de las pecas que lo invadían e inhalando el delicioso aroma floral que emanaba de su cabello_

 _Me encontraste una vez Harry ¿lo recuerdas? Justo en este lugar- dijo ella sin hacer ningún movimiento, con el rostro hacia el frente sin que él pudiera verle - ¿lo harás otra vez? ¿me encontraras?_

 _La chica del cabello pelirrojo giro con rapidez, su cabello ondeo como una llamarada antes de que sus labios dulces rozaran castamente los de él._

 _Harry abrió los ojos con rapidez obteniendo solo el destello de unos hermosos ojos color chocolate antes de que todo se oscureciera pero aun así escucho su voz como un eco lejano_

 _Búscame amor…"_

La sangre recorría lentamente su sien y mejilla antes de perderse en el abrigo pero no le dio importancia ni siquiera al dolor que aquejaba su cabeza. La chica del cabello pelirrojo aun seguía en sus pensamientos mientras se incorporaba, las pecas que había admirado de lejos durante tantos años, el aroma a flores que prefería a cualquier cosa, la voz suave y la risa cantarina, el hermoso cabello fuego y esos brillantes ojos achocolatados solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

Ginny Weasley. Era tan obvio que no entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes.

¡Lumus! – susurro y el punto de luz ilumino levemente la densa oscuridad que lo envolvía , camino durante mucho tiempo y en muchas direcciones, cerca y lejos del accidente hasta por fin encontrar algo: un pedazo de tela color marrón enredada en una maraña de ramas secas y la mancha de una mano de sangre en un árbol cercano

¡Ginny! – exclamo echando a correr en esa dirección, entonces la encontró tendida en el suelo e inconsciente , el cabello pelirrojo esparcido en la nieve parecía miles de pétalos caídos de rosas rojas, sus labios blancos y su piel aun mas pálida hacia resaltar la sangre seca que había en su rostro y ropa.

Se arrodillo a su lado colocando su mano en la frente de la chica que estaba helada, sin pensarlo dos veces se quito su propio abrigo y con cuidado la envolvió en el abriendo también su camisa y haciendo lo mismo con el abrigo y la blusa de ella, en otro momento estaría entrando en un ataque nervioso al ver su sujetador marrón pero ahora su único pensamiento era salvarle la vida, la atrajo hacia él y la abrazo con fuerza para transmitirle su calor.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sabía que era mucho hasta que él también cayo inconsciente.


	3. Capitulo 3: Besos Robados

**La Chica del Cabello Pelirrojo**

 **Capitulo 3: Besos Robados**

'' _ **La Peor Manera de extrañar a alguien es tenerlo a tu lado y saber que no lo podrás tener''**_

 _ **Gustavo Cerati**_

 _Todo estaba oscuro, cada resquicio del lugar era negro y sombrío, sin embargo, la risa de la chica del cabello pelirrojo estaba en todas partes._

Sed.

Se incorporo sintiéndose increíblemente entumecido y adolorido, busco a tientas el vaso con agua que dejaba siempre sobre la mesita de noche, llevándoselo a la boca cuando lo encontró, escupiéndolo todo en cuanto sintió el sabor

Eh, eh, eh – murmuro una voz incorpórea pero que en segundos enfoco, Neville lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona después de haberle colocado los lentes

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Zumo de Guardiraiz, Luna lo trajo para ti porque según ella es beneficioso para la hipotermia, te juro que no te lo iba a dar, lo coloque allí para no hacerla sentir mal pero igual te lo bebiste

Con la mirada en la cara de su amigo pero sin verlo en realidad, todas las imágenes llegaron a la mente de Harry como una película en la que la chica del cabello pelirrojo estaba en todas partes

Ginny… - murmuro palideciendo

Le salvaste la vida – susurro Neville – pero aun no ha despertado

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Llevan dos días aquí Harry, estábamos preocupados por ustedes

¿dos días? – inquirió atónito - ¿ella no ha despertado?

A lo mejor lo hace pronto, tu ya lo hiciste, por cierto, le avisare a los chicos, salieron hace un momento…

Neville salió, dejándolo solo.

Harry miro sus manos pálidas con la punta de los dedos aun un poco moradas, no recordaba nada pero debieron de haberlo encontrado mucho después si la hipotermia también lo afecto a él.

Coloco los pies descalzos sobre el frio suelo sintiendo un escalofrío que lo recorrió por completo, se metió en unos jeans que alguien había dejado sobre una silla que había en la habitación, viéndose ridículo con la bata medica que llevaba, escucho los pasos presurosos y enseguida Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna entraron en tropel.

Las dos chicas se lanzaron a sus brazos olvidándose por completo que aun se encontraba débil, Harry les devolvió el abrazo con torpeza, tratando de mantener el equilibrio y sonriendo por encima de las cabelleras castaña y rubia a Ron que lo miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de alivio

Sé que era para salvar a mi hermana pero jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso – dijo el pelirrojo

Cuando recibimos el patronus nos confundimos porque no tuviste la amabilidad de explicar nada – murmuro Hermione – pero enseguida nos llego un mensaje de texto de Percy, Ron fue el primero en entenderlo

El los encontró, creo que ser auror le sirvió de algo

¡eh! – exclamo Ron mirando a Luna ofendido

Quiero ver a Ginny – exigió Harry , sus tres amigos abrieron mucho los ojos como si no se les hubiera ocurrido la idea

Claro – dijo Neville

Las personas en los pasillos lo miraban con renovada admiración pero él no las observada, tenía la mirada en frente, todos sus sentidos canalizados en ver a Ginny, ver otra vez ese hermoso rostro que días antes había tenido entre las manos pálido y lleno de sangre seca. Había estado a punto de perderla sin en realidad haberla tenido nunca.

Harry querido… - la señora Weasley cerró la puerta tras ella, con el rostro invadido por una sombra que Harry no había visto desde los tiempos de la guerra aunque de sus labios jamás desaparecía esa sonrisa afable que le reanimaba los ánimos a cualquiera

La mujer pelirroja, pero en un tono mucho más claro que el de su hija, acuno la cara del pelinegro entre sus manos besándole en ambas mejillas con los ojos abnegados en lagrimas que no dejo salir

Gracias otra vez Harry – murmuro – Gracias por todo

Harry asintió aunque todo lo había visto como en cámara lenta y la voz de la que consideraba una segunda madre la había escuchado lejanísima entrando en su cerebro letra por letra lentamente.

Ginny – murmuro de nuevo como un mantra, una explicación para la mujer que lo miro con una nueva sonrisa alegrándose de que los ojos verdes le confirmaran todo lo que ella en cierto modo ya sabía.

Harry avanzo, giro el pomo de la puerta con cierta inquietud sin notar que nadie lo seguía, entonces la vio perdida en la cama de sabanas impolutamente blancas que hacían resaltar su cabello fuego perfectamente acomodado alrededor de ella, los ojos los tenia cerrados y los labios pálidos sin ningún rastro del tono rosado de siempre.

Camino hasta acercarse a ella y acaricio con la punta de sus dedos el perfil del hermoso rostro angelical que tenía en frente dándose patadas en el trasero mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes y por no haber tenido los cojones de decirlo cuando lo hizo

Hola – susurro sentándose al lado de la pelirroja, tomo un sedoso mechón de cabello y lo acerco a su nariz inhalando el delicioso aroma floral que jamás perdía – Creí que no llegaría a tiempo y si te soy sincero aun tengo miedo de que no lo hiciera – miro su rostro sereno e impasible totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor

Recordó sus sueños, esos sueños en los que ella de alguna manera lo llamaba y se pregunto cómo eso era posible, aunque descarto ese pensamiento agradeciendo que fuera posible porque así fue como logro encontrarla.

La miro nuevamente y un sentimiento desde hace años conocido lo invadió, se acerco lentamente hasta al rostro de la chica cerrando los ojos y posando los labios suavemente sobre sus labios suaves perdiéndose en la sensación de dicha que invadió su cuerpo, se aparto con cuidado y abrió los ojos encontrando unos hermosos ojos chocolates devolviéndole la mirada.

Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido sobre todo cuando los delgados brazos de Ginny envolvieron su cuello besándolo con ganas, tomando sus labios con firmeza y añoranza.

Si esto es un sueño… por favor que no termine – murmuro con voz entrecortada la pelirroja.

Se incorporo mirándola sin que su cerebro procesara aun las palabras que acababa de escuchar pero su pecho se llenaba lentamente de una felicidad pura que tenía mucho tiempo no sentía. Ella le miraba con los ojos nublados y una sonrisa tenue y cansada, pero Harry estaba seguro que como estuviera Ginny siempre seria hermosa

No es un sueño – susurro acariciando el rostro de la chica que se inclino y cerró los ojos para sentir la caricia, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe más grandes que nunca mirando atónita la pared del fondo de la habitación.

La chica del cabello pelirrojo giro lentamente el rostro y lo miro con incredulidad, levanto lentamente una mano pálida y temblorosa tocando la mejilla del pelinegro suavemente

¿Harry?

 **Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Sé que el capitulo es realmente cursi pero me gusto como ha quedado ¿y a ustedes?**


End file.
